You Shouldn't be Calling Me
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: phone calls that shouldnt be happening, but they need to happen to heal.
1. Chapter 1

**I got an idea for a new story, I don't know what I want to do with it, so well see what happens with it.**

**Anywoo here it is**

* * *

Letty laid on the bed looking at the ceiling waiting for the phone to ring just like it did every night at 10:48. She turned when she heard the ring tone ring through her empty room. She grabbed it off the side table,

"I thought I said don't call anymore"

She heard the slight chuckle from the other end,

"You tell me that every night, yet somehow you keep answering the phone."

Letty smiled,

"I guess you always change my mind"

"I guess I do"

The silence was nice between them, when she could hear his breathing could imagine him beside her, with her head on his chest. She could forget that he was in back in LA and she was in New York. She smiled,

"So how was your day?"

Dom smiled, the simplest question from her made him want to spill his guts and tell her everything anything. But he settled for a typical 'good' before falling into silence. Since the night she left, he hadn't forgiven her but yet he couldn't forget her.

"Mine was excellent thanks for asking"

She stated with sarcasm, Dom smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted"

Letty raised an eyebrow sitting up a bit on the bed,

"Oh yeah?"

Dom nodded,

"Yeah I just have a lot going on"

Letty grabbed her legs to her chest as Dom sunk on to his bed kicking his boots off. He sighed as she asked,

"Well don't leave me hanging. Tell me"

"Its nothing to worry about"

"You know you haven't been able to keep anything from me since the ninth grade"

"Except that you were leaving"

She sighed.

"Dom come on, lets not go there"

"You have no right to ask me what's wrong anymore"

If he was truthful with himself what was wrong was her; he missed her so much that it broke his heart. She left him and still didn't even know why.

_He got home one evening and there was a note taped to a box. A box full of his stuff he had left in her house. He sat on the bed, reading the letter with a smirk thinking she had finally agreed to move in with him and she was just being shy about it but as he kept reading his smile fell, _

_Dom, _

_I'm sorry I have to leave this way, but I cant be here anymore. I can't be around all of you anymore. I have to leave and find myself again. _

_I am so sorry. _

_Forever yours, _

_Letty_

_She kept the letter short and not so sweet. At first he didn't know what to think so he searched the house, the beach, her house, the shop anywhere and everywhere trying to find a trace of where she went. _

"I know, I just I miss you"

"And who's fault is that Let"

"Mine alright? Is that what you want to hear?"

"I want to know why you left"

"Because I wanted too"

"Okay"

"You didn't control me then Dom and you don't now"

"That's obvious"

Letty hung up the phone and threw it across the room. She put her hands in her face crying, she hadn't told him what she had seen. The last happy memory together playing in her mind for the three years since she left,

_She was asleep on Dom's bed when she heard his door open, _

_"Lett-"_

_His voice cut short when he saw her sleeping on the bed. He smiled closing the door with the smallest of clicks. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair, her eyes fluttered opened and smiled, as she whispered, _

_"Hey"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"I wanted to take you somewhere"_

_Letty smiled putting her face in the pillow, mumbling _

_"Like where?"_

_Dom slapped her ass as she squealed, _

_"Hey"_

_Dom laughed as he kissed her hair mumbling, _

_"It belongs to me too"_

_Letty laughed as he got up walking to the bathroom. She sat up rubbing her eyes, _

_"How long have I been out?"_

_Dom shrugged, _

_"I would say about an hour or so"_

_She nodded stretching and smiling at him as he walked back over, _

_"So am I supposed to just go with you to some secret location?"_

_Dom smiled and nodded putting his hand out, _

_"So get your hot ass out of bed and lets go"_

_She smiled standing on the bed walking over to him and jumped on to him. Dom caught her, as she put her hands on his cheeks, _

_"Lets go"_

_Dom smiled and kissed her. Letty smiled as she pulled away, _

_"Still can take my breath away you know that?"_

_"Right back at you"_

_She smiled tucking her head in to his neck. Dom turned to move, as she whispered, _

_"Don't"_

_Dom stopped and rubbed her back, _

_"What is it?"_

_She sighed, _

_"I just want to stay here for a minute"_

_Dom nodded as they stayed in the same position for another twenty minutes. Letty slide down his body, _

_"Alright we can go wherever you want to take me now"_

_Dom laughed and kissed her grabbing her hand, walking out of the house. They slipped in to the car as Letty put her feet on the dash and turned the music up. Dom put a hand on her thigh. _

_The car was silent as they pulled in to the beach. Letty smirked, and looked over to him, _

_"Sometimes I wonder how lucky I got"_

_Dom smiled as they got out, _

_"So I was thinking we should go for a swim"_

_"With no suits?"_

_Letty suggested with a raised eyebrow. Dom shrugged, _

_"You said it not me"_

_Letty laughed as she pulled her shirt over her head. Walking backwards to the beach and smirking, _

_"I know you have a good body babe, come on don't be shy"_

_Dom laughed as he threw his shirt off and ran towards her. Letty laughed as he picked her up bridal style running in to the ocean collapsing in to the waves. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews are my favorite. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Letty woke up and sighed as she put her feet to the floor and dragged herself in to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started stripping her clothing, dropping it to the floor.

She sighed as the water hit her skin, thinking of a memory that haunted to this day,

_"Will you get your ass out here now!"_

_He father screamed at her from the bottom of the stairs. She knew he had been drinking, and she didn't want to go down the stairs. Earlier today he had already slapped her, and a black eye was forming. When she heard his boots on the stairs and she panicked. She opened her window and slid down the drainpipe. _

_She ran, she ran so far she thought her legs would turn to jello and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She ran and ran until she reached the familiar glow of the Torreto Auto Shop. _

_She walked to the door and softly knocked on it. She heard a grunt from inside. When Tony opened the door, she was wiping his hands, _

_"Sorry, we're actually closed. So unless it's an emergency" _

_Letty dropped her shoulders and barely whispered, _

_"It's an emergency."_

_Tony finally looked up at his guest, and took her face in his hands. Letty didn't realize that she had already been crying until Tony wiped her tears. _

_"Let what the hell…"_

_She shook her head just hugging his chest, breathing in his scent, the calming scent of motor oil and after-shave. Tony rubbed her back as he kissed her hair. Anthony Torreto was the only other man in her life beside Dom that could make her feel a hundred percent safe. _

_Letty pulled back a little bit, _

_"I know you're busy"_

_"Non sense. Inside"_

_Letty nodded and smiled a bit. As they walked in and Tony grabbed her a bottle of water. Letty took it thankfully. Tony leaned on the hood of the car across from her, _

_"What happened?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I don't think you want to know"_

_Tony raised an eyebrow, _

_"Either you tell me or I find out"_

_Letty nodded and sighed, _

_"When I got home from school today… my dad was home and he was mad"_

_"About?"_

_"Well I was up late doing my project"_

_Tony nodded. She had been finishing it for the last three days so she could pass English. She knew how tired she was the last few days, _

_"Yeah…"_

_"Well I forgot that I had to clean the kitchen and when I got up he was sitting at the table. He got super mad and slapped me telling me I was an ungrateful bitch and I didn't deserve to live."_

_Tony closed his eyes, hands tightened against the rim of the car, he shook his head slightly as she kept going, _

_"But listen Tony it was my fault. I left the project to the last minute, if I had just done it earlier, I would have had time"_

_Tony put his hand up and pointed to her, _

_"Stop"_

_Letty looked at him, as he shook his head and kept going, _

_"You never think its your fault again. Letty your father is a shameful man and should never hit you. It is his fault, not yours."_

_Letty nodded and whispered, _

_"You can't tell Dom"_

_Tony looked at her, _

_"You will tell him"_

_She shook his head, _

_"No one will tell him"_

_"Let he deserves to know, and how are you going to explain the black eye this time?"_

_She shrugged and dug her hands in her pockets, _

_"I don't know, alright? But he can't know."_

_Tony nodded silently as she kept going trying to reason with herself, _

_"If he knows Tony, he will go to my father and it won't be a pleasant conversation. We both know it will get out of hand Tony. He can't know, he won't know"_

_"Alright"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Thank you Tony"_

_He nodded, and pushed himself off the car, _

_"Time to get you home"_

_Letty shook her head, _

_"I don't want to go back there"_

_"You are coming home, Let. You aren't going back there"_

_She smiled and nodded as they walked outside and sat in his car. When they drove down the quiet street, all the lights in her house were off and her fathers car gone. Tony put a hand on her knee as they pulled in. _

_"Shower then bed"_

_She nodded, _

_"Tony can I-"_

_He cut her off, _

_"Sleep with him, but no hanky panky"_

_She laughed, and kissed his cheek as they got out, _

_"Thank you"_

_He nodded and Letty thought through out her whole shower what she was going to tell Dom about her eye. She knew she was safe for the night. She turned off the water, wrapping a towel around herself as she brushed out her hair. _

_She slipped on a pair of cloth shorts and an over sized shirt. She sighed as she touched her cheek, where she could see the purple shadow appearing. She clocked the light off and walked down the hall to his room. _

_She opened the door, walking in and closing it quietly behind her. She looked at her boyfriend of almost two years, and hated that she had never told him. Somewhere in her mind she knew he knew. _

_She walked over to the bed and laid beside him, he felt the small dip in the bed and rolled to his side, _

_"Let? Everything okay?"_

_All she could do was nod and crawl in to his chest as his arms hugged her close. She kissed his bare chest as they drifted to sleep. The next morning she could feel him stir awake and she smiled as she looked up from his computer. He smiled, putting his face back in the pillow, _

_"I was hoping it wasn't a dream last night"_

_Letty smiled and rubbed his head as he shifted up and sat beside her, resting his back on the headboard, _

_"What are you doing?"_

_She shrugged a bit, _

_"Just working on my paper due next week"_

_He smiled and kissed her forehead, as he pulled away he noticed the bruise, that was now a bright purple, he ran his thumb over it gently, _

_"What the hell happened?"_

_Letty shrugged, _

_"Your girlfriend is a klutz that's all"_

_He raised an eyebrow and kept going, _

_"I went to get a glass of water in the dark last night and pop. Right in to my eye"_

_Dom smiled a bit, _

_"Does it hurt?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"A little bit"_

_He nodded, and closed the computer, straddling her. She smiled as he put the computer to the floor, kissing her. She smiled and put her hands on his cheeks, as he pulled away he whispered, _

_"Morning"_

_She smiled, _

_"Morning"_

There was a knock on the door and she taken from the memory. She wiped a tear, somewhere in her mind she wished she had just told him. She wished that he would have beaten her father so hard he would never touch her again.

She walked to the peep hole and smiled when she saw the young man standing there,

Vince.

* * *

**A little back ground. Reviews are awesome as always, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Letty opened the door and smiled,

"Hey"

He smirked,

"I'm glad you dressed for the occasion"

Letty looked down and shrugged, all she was wearing was one of Dom's old shirt. She walked in to the living room sitting on the couch wrapping a blanket around her legs,

"You've seen me in worse"

Vince nodded, as he sat on the chair,

"You know I only have a few more days to convince you to come home"

Letty sighed,

"You know that's not going to happen V"

He sighed putting his head back on the couch,

"It's been three years and I have come up every year to make you come home"

She shrugged,

"This is home now, V"

"Then just tell me why you left"

She shook her head,

"No"

"Let"

She shook her head,

"You have like what six hours left, can't we just enjoy it?"

Vince nodded a bit and whispered,

"He's miserable with out you"

"Yeah, well he needs to move on"

"Then stop answering the phone"

She looked up from picking her nail,

"That's none of your business"

He shrugged,

"Best friend status. If he even knew I knew where you were, he would kill me"

"Then I'll move"

Vince groaned,

"You are a hard ass you know that right?"

"Nothing has changed that"

He nodded and sighed,

_"Will you just pick it up?"_

_She rolled her eyes, _

_"You wish"_

_Vince sighed as he sat on the couch with his broken leg propped up on a chair. _

_"Let please pass it to me"_

_She laughed, _

_"No"_

_"Come on, you have a broken arm not a broken leg. I can't reach the controller please"_

_"And whos fault is it that my arm is broken?"_

_He sighed, _

_"Mine. I said I was sorry"_

_She nodded, _

_"And I said not forgiven. I am only here because Tony is making me"_

_He rolled his eyes at her, _

_"Whatever, be a hard ass"_

_"Yeah I will. You are the one that slammed in to that pole"_

_HE looked down, _

_"You can stop reminding me"_

_Letty sighed getting up and throwing him the controller as she walked upstairs. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up the room was darker and Dom was sitting beside her watching some action movie, she smiled a little bit, _

_"Hey"_

_Dom looked down, and nodded a bit. She sighed and sat up putting her good hand on her leg, _

_"Please say something to me"_

_Dom just shook his head a bit, and flipped through the channels. She sighed and moved to straddle him putting her good hand on his cheek, and whispered, _

_"Please"_

_He looked at her eyes and knew she was guilt ridden. He sighed, _

_"You scared me, you both scared me"_

_She nodded and put her forehead on his, _

_"I know"_

_"What were you two thinking?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I guess we thought that we could do it, we only had a few drinks"_

_He shook his head, getting up and moving Letty to the other side of the bed. She sighed, _

_"Come back to bed, yell scream. Do something"_

_He shook his head walking in to the bathroom and closing the door. He was pissed, he was pissed that in two seconds he could have lost two of the most important people in his life because they were both too proud to ask for a ride home. _

_He turned on the shower and stepped inside and let the water hit him, he knew in his mind he should just be happy that they were alive but instead he was pissed they were both not taking it seriously. _

_He turned off the water and stepped in to the bathroom drying off and slipping on a pair of trackpants walking back in to the room. He smiled at the girl that had, had his heart for the last 3 years sleeping on the bed with her mouth slightly open. _

_He turned the TV off slipping in beside her, just staring at her never wanting to think she had died. When he got the call that his best friend and his girl were in the hospital he felt numb, he felt the whole world crumble beneath him and when he found out it was there fault, he didn't know what to think. _

_He hadn't talked to either of them for two days, until Tony made them sit there and say something. Letty was staying with them because her mother and father were god knew where. Dom came in the conclusion that if he couldn't say anything they could sit together and he could go through the emotions._

_He looked down when she turned in to his side mumbling, _

_"Stop being such a hard ass. I'm sorry, I love you it wont happen again. Just let me back in"_

_Dom smiled and rubbed her back, _

_"We're both hard asses"_

_She smiled against his chest, _

_"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"_

_Dom shook his head as she looked up, _

_"Not even close"_

_She smiled, _

_"Well you're talking to me again"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I missed my best friend"_

_"Friends"_

_Dom looked at her and she shrugged, _

_"I'm not the only one that feels horrible about it, he was the one driving. Go talk to him"_

_Dom shook his head, _

_"I don't know what to say to him"_

_"You two can talk about snot for three hours, just go be there"_

_He nodded, _

_"I guess"_

_She smiled, _

_"Go"_

_Dom got up walking down stairs and walking into the kitchen to grab a drink before walking to the couch, Vince looked up, _

_"Want to play?"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"Yeah"_

_Vince smiled as he reached for the other controller beside him. They played for almost an hour before Dom asked, _

_"Does it hurt?"_

_He shook his head, _

_"No, they got me on some strong pain meds"_

_Dom nodded as they started another race, Vince sighed and whispered _

_"Dom…"_

_Dom looked over, _

_"Yeah"_

_"I'm sorry about … everything"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"I know, come on. Stop letting me win"_

_Vince smiled, _

_"I love you man"_

_Dom smiled at the sincere comment and nodded, _

_"Right back at you"_

"Let, he is the guy that was always there for us even when we screwed up. He is your guy, and he's my guy. We're his people and you just left"

She shrugged,

"I'm not going back V"

"What could have been so damn bad that you can't even look at him? Tell me you still don't love him"

She shrugged, and looked over when the phone rang, 10:48. Dom was calling and Vince looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Edit later gators. **


	4. Chapter 4

Vince raised his eyebrow,

"You going to answer that?"

Letty looked at him,

"He shouldn't be calling"

"But you are going to answer it"

He stood up and kissed her forehead,

"The plane leaves at 10:23"

She nodded,

"Have a nice flight"

He sighed and nodded walking out of the apartment. Letty grabbed the phone,

"Hey"

Dom smiled,

"Hey"

She stayed silent,

"I told you stop calling"

"I told you, you should just stop answering"

Letty smiled,

"I'm sorry about hanging up last night"

Dom sighed,

"I know, we just can't go there I guess"

Letty sighed, and barely whispered,

"I am so sorry"

Dom smiled as he cracked open his beer walking to the porch, relaxing in the old couch watching the stars,

"I know"

Letty sighed then answered with frustration,

"You know what I would appericate?"

Dom laughed at the tone,

"What?"

"If you would just hate me, and stop making me feel alright with it"

"How can I be mad if I don't know what 'it' is?"

"You should be even more mad at me then"

Dom laughed,

"Go outside"

Letty chuckled under her breath,

"What?"

Dom smiled,

"Go sit outside"

"Alright"

Letty peeled herself off the couch grabbing her blanket walking to the fire escape and looking outside,

"What am I supposed to see?"

"Nothing, you need to get out of that stuffy apartment sometimes"

Letty laughed dangling her feet off of the fire escape,

"I get out"

"You are anti-social"

Laughed gasped as she laughed,

"Rude, I am not. I have tons of friends back home"

"Because we made friends together. I was always the charming one. You growled at people"

Letty laughed without humor and rolled her eyes,

"Whatever"

Dom smiled, as he took a drink of his beer. Letty smiled looking down on to the street as she heard laughing. She looked down at the happy couple as they joked at the corner.

_Letty was already late for school, but Dom wouldn't let go of her hips as they leaned against his car in the parking lot, Letty pulled away, _

_"I'm late"_

_Dom shrugged taking her lips again, as he mumbled, _

_"So why go now?"_

_Letty laughed as she pulled back and he kissed her chin, Letty smiled, _

_"Last night was…"_

_Dom nodded and growled, kissing her again, grumbling, _

_"Amazing, life changing"_

_Letty nodded. They had finally had sex ad god was she happy about it. It made them seem closer, happier and connected. They could barely keep their hands off of each other. Letty laughed as he started tickling her. _

_Letty pushed him back, _

_"I'm leaving now"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"I'm sorry, come back"_

_Letty grabbed her bag as she walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and winked, _

_"I'm late"_

Letty was snapped from her memory when Dom was saying her name,

"Let, you still there?"

She smiled, and sighed,

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the last day of summer before my last night of high school"

Dom groaned,

"That was a good night"

Letty nodded,

"It was one of the best"

"Top five"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah, where does it rank?"

Dom laughed,

"Probably three"

Letty laughed,

"Ouch, only three"

Dom smirked,

"Who says the other four aren't with you too"

Letty smiled sadly, and whispered,

"Tell me a story"

Dom smiled,

"Which number?"

"Surprise me"

Dom hummed as he thought about it,

"We were at the beach, and you were wearing that black bikini"

Letty laughed,

"With those strings on the side"

Dom hummed in response,

"That's the one."

_Dom was laying on the sand when Letty walked up and sat on his chest, Dom looked up and smiled, _

_"Hey beautiful"_

_She smiled, and kissed him. He pulled away as she smiled. The look in her eyes was something he couldn't explain. They were happier then he had seen in a long time. He smiled and tilted his head, _

_Letty laughed, _

_"What is it?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I'm happy"_

_She smiled, _

_"Me too"_

_Dom smiled and sat up his elbows kissing her, and mumbled, _

_"Good"_

_"Really happy"_

_Dom smiled, and moved his hands to the bottom of her bikini and played with the strings. Letty laughed and swatted his hands, _

_"Stop it"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Prude"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"Its two in the afternoon, and the beach is full of children."_

_Dom shrugged, _

_"They have to learn about where they came from some time"_

_"And would you want our kid one day to find out that way"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Our kid? We don't have any kids"_

_Letty rolled her eyes, _

_"I meant someday muscle head"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Fine but you got me excited so we better go for a swim. Cool down"_

_Letty laughed and nodded as they walked towards the water. _

Letty smiled at the memory, she remembered that day. She had only left three days later. She smiled,

"So where does that day rank?"

Dom sighed,

"Where do you think?"

Letty smiled,

"Well personally it would probably be number three"

"Really? Then where would the last day of summer fall?"

"Second"

"Interesting"

Letty laughed,

"SO you tell me where does it fall?"

"I think four"

"What would be number two?"

Dom laughed,

"No way, it is your turn. Tell me a story"

Letty smiled, and looked at her phone.

"It's late"

Dom nodded,

"Yeah, I have a couple things to take care of tomorrow"

"Go get some sleep"

Dom smiled,

"I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Letty nodded,

"If I answer"

"You always answer"

"You shouldn't be calling"

Dom laughed,

"Night Let"

She smiled, and sighed,

"Night Dom"

The phone call ended with a click. Letty scrolled through her contacts and hovered over a name she had dialed in years. She sighed and just clicked it and waited for the voice to pick up,

"This better be important"

Letty smiled at her best friends voice,

"I needed a good old fashion talk with my best friend"

Letty heard the sheets ruffle on the end of the phone as Mia sat up,

"Let…"

Letty smiled,

"I'm sorry to call so late"

"Yeah three years too late"

Letty sighed, she was using her mom voice and she was about to get a lecture.

* * *

**Edit later gators **

**Dottty, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully a new one tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Mi"

Mia sighed,

"Why are you calling now?"

"I just wanted to talk"

"Why now?"

Letty sighed,

"I just … I miss home"

Mia nodded as Brian stirred beside her. She kissed his forehead walking downstairs to the living room. Mia started,

"At least you think of this place as home"

"It will always be home"

Mia nodded,

"I am so mad at you"

Letty laughed,

"I know"

"You didn't just leave him, you left me too"

"I know"

"You didn't even say good bye."

"I know"

"You left all of us. Family doesn't just leave, you knew that. You know that"

"I know"

"Stop saying you know"

"Sorry"

"Come home, whatever happened come home. We will fix it"

"We can't fix this"

"We can fix anything, just come home"

Letty shook her head,

"Mia, I don't know what to tell you. It can't be fixed."

She sighed,

"Well I'm engaged"

Letty stopped and laughed.

"Way to tell me"

"I would have sent you an announcement but I don't have an address"

Letty sighed,

"Alright, well do I know him?"

Mia smiled,

"Brian"

"The guy from high school?"

"Yes mam"

"He was cute"

"Even hotter now"

"I'm happy for you Mi"

Mia smiled,

"I need my maid of honor"

Letty sighed, and stayed silent. Mia kept going,

"I need you to come home"

"When is the wedding?"

"two months"

Letty nodded,

"I'll think about it"

"Really hard"

"Really really hard"

Mia laughed,

"Dom didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"I know you two talk. It made him so much happier when you two started talking again"

Letty nodded,

"oh, no. He didn't tell me"

Mia nodded playing with a lose thread on the couch, as she breathed in,

"Let, I want you to come back. Even if you aren't going to get back together with Dom. I need you back, we have been partners in crime since we were six. I need you too come back. Please"

Letty bit her lip,

"I really will think about it"

"Okay, but it's like three in the morning"

Letty smiled,

"Go sleep. We'll talk later"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah"

Mia smiled and hung up. Letty sighed finally heading back inside throwing the blanket to the couch, and walking to her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, trying to figure out what to do. She missed Mia. She missed Dom. She missed Vince and she missed home.

_Letty was laying on the grass in her backyard when she heard Dom and Vince walking in the backyard. She looked up from her book and smiled, _

_"Hey boys"_

_Vince smiled, _

_"We're going out, are you coming?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_Dom sighed, _

_"He's making me go try and find him a girl"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"You used to be a good wingman"_

_Vince pointed at her, _

_"Until you showed up"_

_Letty scoffed, _

_"No sir, I have always been around"_

_"Fine once you started having sex with him"_

_Dom laughed, and shrugged, _

_"He does have a point"_

_Letty sat up and smiled, _

_"Well I give you full permission to be a wingman again. No consequences"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Yeah because that's not asking for it"_

_Letty smiled, and stood up putting a hand on his chest, and whispering in his ear, _

_"I trust you. Go be a boy and do your boy things. Come home and you can remind how good of a girlfriend I am"_

_She pulled back biting his ear and smiling back into the house, looking over her shoulder and winking. Dom groaned, _

_"God I love that woman"_

_Vince smiled, _

_"So you have permission for reals?"_

_Dom laughed and put his arm around Vince's shoulder as they walked to the car. _

_"Full permission"_

_Vince smiled, _

_"Well lets go get me a lady"_

_Dom laughed as they walked to the car to drive downtown to find an adventure. Dom got home 4:30 in the morning and dragged his feet up the stairs of Letty's house and walking in to her bedroom collapsing on the bed beside her. Letty turned and smiled, _

_"You smell oddly sober"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Someone had to drive home"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"That's never stopped you before"_

_Dom shrugged and shut his eyes, _

_"I didn't feel like drinking"_

_Letty scrunched her nose and moved to straddle him. Dom's hand went to her hips, and Letty put her hand on her cheek, and whispered, _

_"Hey"_

_Dom hummed, _

_"What"_

_"Why didn't you drink anything?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"Because beside me, beer is your favourite thing"_

_Dom chuckled, _

_"I don't know racing is pretty up there"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"You know hiding things from me doesn't work"_

_Dom sighed, _

_"I just … I didn't trust myself"_

_Letty tilted her head, _

_"With what?"_

_"Alcohol and girls without you around"_

_"You're saying I bring you down?"_

_Dom shook his head, _

_"No, I just don't want to turn in to that guy again. I want to have your trust and keep it."_

_Letty smiled and leant down kissing him gently and pulling away, _

_"You always have my trust. You wouldn't be that guy again, I know you"_

_"I wish I had that much faith in myself"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"I have enough for both of us"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"I happen to remember something about me reminding you how good of a girlfriend you are"_

_Letty smirked, _

_"I have faith that you can show me that too"_

_Dom laughed as he flipped them over whispering, _

_"I know I can that too"_

Letty hadn't realized she was crying until her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was almost two in the morning, who was awake at this time. She pulled it from her pocket and smiled, Vince was reminding her about the plane and when it left.

She wiped her tears as she put her phone to charge on the night stand walking in to her closet and grabbing a bag from the corner. She laid it on the bed and began packing her clothes. Maybe going home wouldn't hurt for a couple days. She could always come back to New York.

* * *

**I know I promised it yesterday. But I had nooo time. So hopefully one tomorrow, we will see. Off to work and I love reading reviews while I'm bored. **

**Edit laterrrr **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Letty was putting her bags at the door grabbing her clutch when the knock on the door rang through the apartment,

"V?"

"Its me Let"

"Come in, its open"

Vince opened the door, almost tripping over the bags. He looked down, and smiled when she walked out of the room,

"Are you coming with me?"

Letty smiled, and shrugged,

"If the offer is still valid"

Vince smiled and hugged her spinning her around. Letty laughed and Vince put her down,

"I am so happy you are coming home"

Letty smiled,

"I don't know for how long"

Vince stopped smiling,

"What?"

"I just want to come for a few days, maybe a week"

Vince paused,

"But … Let"

Letty sighed,

"V, I don't know how he'll react or how I will react. I need a couple days and we'll see"

Vince smiled and put his arm around her shoulder,

"Fine, I'll take what I can get"

Letty smiled and nodded as they grabbed her bags and headed to the subway.

"How do you think he'll react?"

Letty looked over at Vince as they sat on the subway and shrugged,

"I don't know"

"Scream, or quiet?"

Letty nodded,

"Quiet was always way more scary then him yelling"

Vince nodded,

"A big talk or loud sex?"

Letty laughed and pushed him,

"Perv"

Vince smirked and shrugged,

"That was the only way you two made up. When you two were screaming it wasn't as bad. When you guys said nothing that was scary"

Letty nodded,

"I know"

_It was going on day two of no talking. The team was on edge. Mia was making dinner in a all too quiet house. Vince, Jesse and Leon walked in laughing and Mia felt the tension lessen around her. The boys stumbled in to the kitchen, _

_"What's for dinner Mi?"_

_Vince asked as he walked by kissing her forehead. Mia shrugged, _

_"Mac and cheese. I needed something comforting"_

_Jesse shoved a bun in his mouth, _

_"They haven't made up yet?"_

_She shook her head turning around looking at the thee men sitting at the table, _

_"Its bad this time"_

_Leon shrugged, _

_"They'll get through it"_

_Mia sighed, and looked at Vince one of her longest friends in the eyes, _

_"And what if they don't?"_

_Vince tried to give her a smile. Ever since tenth grade Dom and Letty have been together, it was something expected, something normal and life changing for everyone. But when they were fighting, it made everything fall out of place. _

_They were a team. The three turned when the front door opened and Letty walked in to the kitchen, _

_"What?"_

_They all turned and pretended to do something, mumbling nothing. The next time the door opened Letty rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat at the table. Dom walked in, _

_"Mia"_

_Mia looked up and smiled a bit, _

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm going out for a little while. I won't be here for dinner"_

_She nodded, _

_"Okay, call me if you need a ride home"_

_He nodded, glancing at Letty before leaving the room. Letty took in a breath, _

_"I'm not hungry anymore Mi, I'll be upstairs"_

_She nodded as Letty walked out of the kitchen upstairs. Letty walked in to the shared bedroom and smiled at the pictures all over the wall. She changed in to a pair of shorts and one of Dom's old sweaters before crawling into bed and turning on some romantic comedy that she thought would help drown out the sorrows of the last couple days. _

_She fell asleep and was woken up when she heard the light in the bathroom flicker on. She opened her eyes a bit and looked up, Dom smiled at her, _

_"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"_

_She shrugged, _

_"Where'd you go?"_

_Dom sighed leaning against the door frame looking at her, _

_"For a drive"_

_She nodded, _

_"Okay"_

_Dom sighed, _

_"I need you to trust me"_

_She sighed, turning to look at the ceiling. Dom walked over and sat on the edge of bed and put his hand on the other side her hip, he barely whispered, _

_"Let"_

_She shook her head, _

_"I need you to give me a reason to trust you"_

_"I haven't done anything"_

_She bit her lip, _

_"I saw you with that girl"_

_"I was talking to her"_

_"Seemed a little more then that"_

_Dom sighed, _

_"I didn't even notice alright? I was too damn busy staring at your ass as you walked by"_

_Letty laughed a bit and pushed him, _

_"I am trying to be mad"_

_Dom smiled and leaned down a bit, _

_"I don't want you to be mad"_

_She sighed, _

_"Fine what were you talking about?"_

_Dom raised an eyebrow, _

_"I was asking her about her tattoos"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"And why is that?"_

_Dom shrugged standing up walking back to the bathroom. Letty sat up, _

_"Dominic Torreto"_

_Dom turned around, _

_"I am not having this conversation until you build a bridge and get over it. I told you nothing happened and nothing happened. I need you to trust me. I am not your father, I will never leave you and I will never hurt you. I need you to stop pushing me away because you get scared. I love you, do you understand me? I love you"_

_Letty smiled a bit, _

_"Lets have this conversation"_

_Dom laughed a bit as Letty shrugged, Dom pulled his shirt over his head. And Letty's eyes widened, _

_"What did you do?"_

_Dom laughed, and shrugged as she got up and walked over to her man. And traced the letters over his heart. Dom smiled, _

_"Do you like it?"_

_Letty pushed him, _

_"Dumbass"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"What is your problem?"_

_Letty laughed and shook her head, putting her hands around his neck. She pulled herself in to him and hugged him as Dom rubbed her back. She barely whispered, _

_"I love you"_

_Dom kissed her head, and nodded. _

As they boarded the plane Letty looked at Vince,

"What if everything changed? What if we can't go back?"

Vince smiled,

"Then we'll go forward"

Letty rubbed her lips together looking out of the window. Vince put a hand on her knee. Letty put her hand on top of his, and barely whispered,

"I want to be happy again"

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews you have no idea how much they mean and how much you like the story even after I left you for months. I hope I can get another one out tonight or tomorrow. I am really starting to like the story. **

**I dont know how I'm going to reveal the secret yet, so keeep reading. Reviews are awesome to read at work. **

**Later Gators, Happy Thanksgiving from your friend in Canada. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorrry I didn't get it out earlier. Its late here, so edit laterrr, hopefully I have time for another one tomorrow night. 95% chance.**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

* * *

As the plane landed on the ground the nerves hit Letty like a ton of bricks. Vince looked at her as they grabbed their bags and were walking out of the plane.

"You alright?"

Letty shook her head leaning against the wall and putting her head to her knees. Vince put a hand on her shoulder,

"Let, its going to be alright"

She shook her head,

"This was a mistake"

Vince sighed,

"Pull yourself together, you are Leticia Ortiz and you are going to pull it together. You are going to stand up, well go to the house. You will walk in and itll be history"

Letty looked up,

"Not that easy,you don't get it. I know how mad I would be at him if he did it. I cant just walk back in and pretend nothing happened"

Vince sighed,

"Fine, we will sneak you in the back and downstairs. You can shower, pull your thoughts together, get ready for the reunion"

She nodded,

"Fine"

Vince smiled,

"Fine"

_Letty walked around the race, admiring the cars. She had gotten there a little late, she had to finish a paper and shower before heading out for the night. When she got there, there was no sign of the team so she was wondering. _

_She stopped at a car that looked new. She ran a finger over the hood, _

_"Hey, you can look but not touch"_

_Letty turned, pulling her hand away, _

_"Sorry man"_

_He nodded, _

_"What did I do to deserve the honor of the Queen of the Streets looking at my car?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"Every good queen gets to know her people"_

_The boy laughed, _

_"I see"_

_She smiled, and put her hand out, _

_"Letty"_

_He smiled, _

_"Brian"_

_"Nice to meet you"_

_He smiled, _

_"So I need to ask you something"_

_She raised an eyebrow, _

_"Oh yeah?"_

_He laughed, _

_"If its alright"_

_She nodded, _

_"Ask away, as long as I can look under the hood"_

_He smiled and raised his hands, _

_"How did you and your boyfriend become so good? I mean its senior year of high school"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"We've been racing since junior year"_

_He nodded, _

_"And Mia"_

_Letty laughed leaning against the hood, _

_"You like her"_

_He shrugged, _

_"Maybe"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"If you want her, be ballsy. And you have to be able to hold your own. The boys are tough to get through"_

_Brian nodded and turned when he heard footsteps running to them. Vince and Leon picked her up by her arms and spun her around. Screaming, _

_"We found her! We win!"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"Put me down"_

_Leon answered first, _

_"No mam, we are to bring you too Dom"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"Put me down before I make you put me down"_

_Vince laughed, _

_"Let, if you let us carry you there, we get too leave 2 hours early from all the shop all week"_

_She sighed, _

_"Fine, but my new friend comes"_

_She pointed as best as she could and the boys turned. They shrugged, _

_"Whatever lets go"_

_Brian laughed, _

_"As tempting as that is, I have to get going. But Let, we'll talk about it later"_

_She nodded, _

_"Sure, come by the garage tomorrow"_

_He nodded, _

_"Alright"_

_The boys started walking towards the cars. Letty put her feet up, _

_"Can you atleast carry me well I sit? This hurts"_

_The boys put an arm out catching her legs and walking the rest of the way. Leon asked first, _

_"So who was the boy?"_

_Letty shrugged, _

_"I think he goes to our school"_

_Vince scrunched his nose,_

_"Really?"_

_She nodded and shrugged, as they approached Dom, _

_"So I am not a dog. I didn't get lost, you can't send people to kidnap me. I was making friends"_

_"A boy"_

_"With curly hair"_

_"And gorgeous blue eyes"_

_Leon and Vince added, Letty hit them, _

_"Will you too shut up and let me down"_

_They put her down and stuck their tongues out, _

_"Touchy, touchy"_

_She rolled her eyes as she walked and put her hands on Dom's hips looking up at him as his hands went her ass and squeezed it. _

_"New boy huh?"_

_She nodded, _

_"Super cute"_

_Dom smiled and kissed her, _

_"I won and no trophy"_

_She smiled, _

_"I was getting a trophy"_

_Dom squeezed her ass even more and she squealed. And put her head in his shoulder, whispering, _

_"Take me home"_

_Dom pulled away a bit, _

_"What has gotten in to you?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I want some alone time with you"_

_Dom smiled slightly and nodded, _

_"Okay"_

_Letty backed out of the embrace, _

_"Follow me"_

_She turned to walk to her car, and looked over her shoulder, winking, _

_"If you can keep up"_

_Dom smirked, as he slide in to the car and the couple sped off. When they reached the beach, Letty was leaning against her car and smirking as Dom walked towards her. _

_"So why did you bring me here?"_

_She smiled taking his hand, _

_"I need to tell you something"_

_Dom turned as they walked and looked at her, _

_"Alright tell me"_

_She smiled walking infront of him, _

_"I want you to know that I love you"_

_Dom stopped walking, _

_"What?"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"I wanted to tell you for a long time, I love you. I love that you are so protective, I love your heart. I love that you love me"_

_Dom smiled as he put his hands on her hips and crashed his lips on hers. Letty squealed and smiled as Dom pulled away he whispered, _

_"I love you too, so much"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"I want to grow old with you"_

_"And have babies with you"_

_"And grandbabies"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Sounds perfect"_

That memory was flooding Letty's mind as she drove through the old neighborhood, old memories coming back. Happy memories. She was happy to be back, but so scared. She thought by now she would have atleast one little Dom running around, how much her life had changed in three years.

* * *

**So I know the chapter doesn't seem important, but it is in the big scheme of things. **


	8. Chapter 8

As they pulled in to the driveway, Letty held her breath. His car wasn't in the driveway or the garage. He wasn't home, the butterflies were destroying her stomach. Letty turned,

"Are they all at the garage?"

Vince nodded,

"Probably, its Wednesday. Its late night"

Letty smiled,

"Can we still sneak in to the back?"

Vince laughed,

"Sure"

She smiled and put her hood up over her head stepping out of the car. Vince grabbed the bags walking around to her as they walked in to the backyard. Letty heard foot steps behind them. She walked a little faster,

"Vince, who ever it is can't see me"

Vince nodded,

"I know, just go in without me."

Leon shouted behind them,

"V!"

She sighed as they kept going. Vince opened the porch door and Letty walked to the basement door leaving Vince with Leon.

"Who are you sneaking in?"

Vince shook his head,

"No one"

Leon raised an eyebrow,

"Vincent"

"Leon, not now alright"

"Are you having afternoon booty calls now?"

Vince laughed,

"No, just a friend that needs some help"

"In the bedroom?"

Leon laughed and Vince pushed him.

"No, I told you no. Just back off man"

Leon put his hands up,

"Gosh for someone that just got back from vacation you sure are tense"

Vince shook his head,

"Just stay out of my room"

Leon rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. Me and Jess are going out tonight. Brian and Dom are going to do something. We wanted to know if you are coming"

He shrugged,

"Maybe, I will let you know"

Leon nodded,

"Come on brother, you need some booze"

Vince laughed,

"Let me deal with this first."

Leon nodded,

"Alright, I'll head back to the garage. We're leaving from there, so meet us there if you want to come"

Vince nodded,

"Okay, by the way, its nice to be back"

"Nice to have you home"

Vince turned and walked in to the house, going towards the basement.

"Let?"

She walked out of the bathroom, and smiled,

"It smells the same in the house"

"Mia, always liked to cover the boy smell"

Letty laughed and nodded,

_Letty walked in after a long day in the shop with Mia greeting her at the door. _

_"Stop"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"What?"_

_"You need to shower, and give me all your clothes"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Mia smiled, _

_"I bought you all new pajamas. Go upstairs and shower. Scrub. I am sick of this house smelling like a dirty garage. I have spent all day cleaning. From now on, no more wearing your dirty clothes for three days straight"_

_"Stop"_

_Mia rasied an eyebrow, _

_"Boys did that not me"_

_"You sleep with one of those boys. I am setting new ground rules"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Fine I am down. I'll go shower"_

_Mia nodded and smiled as she moved her hands to guide Letty up the stairs. Letty walked up them, putting the shower on as hot as it will go. She was standing under the water for almost ten minutes before she was joined by Dom wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_"My sister told me I smell"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"She told me the same thing"_

_Dom smirked, _

_"Were just smelly mechanics I guess"_

_She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, _

_"I like the way you smell"_

_Dom tilted his head, _

_"Oh yeah?"_

_She nodded, _

_"Its comforting, and you smell like a man. Not one of those sissy men"_

_Dom roared with laughter as she kissed him. Dom moved his hands to her ass and squeezed. She smiled against his lips, _

_"I missed you today, whered you disappear too?"_

_Dom shrugged, _

_"Out and about"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"Alright then"_

_Dom smiled and kissed her, and whispered, _

_"I remember what today is"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Three years"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"I don't know how you put up with me for so long"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Right back at you"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Well you know. Its been hard"_

_Letty laughed and pushed him, _

_"Whatever you jerk"_

_Dom laughed as she turned and started washing her hair. Dom smiled and grabbed the soap. They were happy, they were content in their own little world of bliss. _

"It still smells like oranges everywhere"

Vince laughed,

"I can't even smell it anymore"

Letty smiled,

"I forgot until now"

Vince smiled sitting beside her on the bed,

"Hasn't been the same without you"

She smiled and looked up at the ceiling when she heard footsteps. Vince shook his head,

"They never come down here"

She sighed,

"Its so surreal. Being here, but not being able to walk around"

He smiled,

"Soon"

She nodded,

"Did I hear you guys right? You'er going out"

"I don't want to leave you here alone"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"I am exhausted anyways. Go out, have a few drinks. I will be here."

Vince nodded standing up and kissing her head,

"Call me if you need me"

She nodded. And Vince walked up the stairs leaving the house heading towards the garage. Letty laid on the bed, trying to figure out how she was going to approach him.

The man she has never stopped thinking about him, his arms, his chest, his heart. The way his voice, the way he said he loved her after they were together. She just wanted to feel safe again, she only felt safe in his arms.

In the face of anything she could forget all her troubles when she breathed in his scent and heard his heart beat. She sighed putting her hands in her face, she looked up when the door opened up the stairs,

"Vince?"

She froze. His voice. The voice she heard over the phone so many times in the last few months. His foot steps were getting louder and louder coming down the stairs. She saw his foot coming around the corner, but he stopped when Mia called him.

The breath she was holding on to, finally let go when she heard the door click behind him. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear in the silent room. Everything seemed to be brighter just from being in the same room with him. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

**We're getting closerrr, to what you have all been waiting for. Edit later, please review. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple hours later and the house was quiet. Letty knew she was alone, so she ventured out upstairs to look around her home. The place where she grew up, the place where she found out what love was and heart break and loyalty. This was her favorite place on earth.

As she walked up the stairs and opened the door, she noticed the pictures that hadn't moved in almost fifteen years. She was sure if she was to move them, the wall paper would never had faded. She kept walking in to the house, the family room was the same. The recliner and beat up couch in the corner, with every imaginable car game ever produced laying around the hard wood floor.

She sighed moving to the stairs where she ran her hand up the banister while she looked to the bedroom where she had gone through so much. She lost her virginity in that room, she found out her father died in that room, and it was in that room that she decided to leave everything and anything she had ever loved.

_Letty wiped her tears as she packed her bags. She wasn't one to cry very easily, but her heart was breaking, and it hurt more then she had ever thought it would. She folded her clothes in to the bag one at a time. She pulled out a few of Dom's shirts and tucked them in to the corner. _

_Everyone was at the garage, she faked sick and Dom told her to rest and he would be back later to check on her. She was trying to get out as fast as she could, she would talk herself out of this soon enough. She grabbed a box, and put everything that was special to her and Dom inside along with most of his things she had acquired over the years. _

_"Pull yourself together Letty, you can't hold him back"_

Letty stopped at the door, touching the doorknob so carefully it was almost like it would burn her. She turning the knob and walking inside. She smiled,

"I'm home"

Was all she whispered as she walked in and ran her hand over the quilt on the bed, she sat down crossed legged in the middle of the bed,

"We're back where it all started, what are you going to do Letty?"

Letty sighed putting her face in her hands. Mumbling,

"What are you going to do Letty?"

A memory running through her head from a couple days before she left,

_The couple was laying in the bed, Letty was drawing circles on Dom's chest, _

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_Dom looked at her in the dark, with only the moonlight streaming through the window, _

_"Course"_

_She smiled, _

_"What do you think you would have done if we never got together?"_

_Dom laughed and shrugged, _

_"I would probably have had a whole bunch of kids running around"_

_Letty laughed and turned so she could see his face, leaning on his chest, _

_"What?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I would still be a man whore. Probably have a ton of baby mommys"_

_Letty smirked, _

_"You love kids"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Yeah, but I would want just one baby momma and a bunch of kids"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Like how many?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"At least four"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"Four?"_

_He nodded, _

_"Two boys, two girls. That way no one would ever be lonely"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"That sounds really nice"_

_Dom nodded and kissed her forehead, _

_"And I am happy to think you will be the baby momma"_

_"I like to think I will be too"_

_"I've always wanted to be a dad, you know? My big dream is to be a dad, I would give up racing to be a dad"_

_"You're going to be a good dad"_

_He smiled, _

_"You're going to be a good mom"_

_She smiled, _

_"You think?"_

_"I do, you don't think so?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I don't want to turn out like my mom"_

_"You won't"_

_"And how do you know?"_

_"Because you are a hard ass but you have the biggest heart I know"_

_She smiled, _

_"One day we're going to give this house a family it deserves"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"It already has a family that is perfect, it'll just get bigger"_

Letty looked up when the bedroom door opened and there he stood. The man that made her heart flutter, she bit her lip and whispered,

"Hi"

Dom stood there, frozen. What was he seeing? She was back, he came home early to call her and there she sat on his bed, their bed. She was trying to smile but he knew she was at a loss for words just like he was.

His girl was back, sitting there, in reach and he couldn't even move his feet. He tried to say something clever but all that came out was,

"I guess I don't have to call you tonight"

Letty laughed and shrugged,

"I guess not"

Dom smiled but stayed frozen in his place.

"What are you doing here Let?"

She shrugged,

"I heard Mia was getting married"

He nodded,

"I know she is, but why are you here?"

"I thought I should come and approve of the boy"

"I have that under control, thanks for the concern its sweet of you"

His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Letty got off the bed,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came in here. It's not mine anymore"

Dom shook his head,

"You're right it isn't"

She sighed, and nodded rubbing her lips together.

"I didn't want to cause any problems"

"Well you did a pretty good job of that"

"So I guess all those conversations over the phone were nothing. Why'd that Dom go? Why did you do a 360?"

"I don't know Let, maybe because you just showed up out of the blue again. Over the phone it was easier to pretend you were on some vacation, or secretly dying in a hospital so I couldn't be mad. But I can see you now. You aren't on vacation picking out cheap gifts and you are definitely not in a hospital dying. So I guess I still don't get why you just left. You left me broken, and I have hated you for that. I hate that I let you in, like no one else and in one second you were gone. You left me. I hate you for that"

Letty stood there, those three words had hit her like a ton of bricks, 'I hate you'. They had never even muttered those words to each other. She didn't realize he was so angry still, he seemed happy on the phone. She thought he was going to take her in his arms and tell her he still loved her and nothing changed. But that was some silly dream and she knew that now. She finally just whispered,

"I'll be gone in a few days, don't worry"

She walked out of the door pushing past him nd Dom turned and told her,

"You're just going to leave again?"

"Apparently there was no point in coming back"

She gave him one last look before heading back downstairs.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dom sighed as he rubbed his head, did that just happen was all he thought. HE wanted this reunion for so long and he just ruined it. That was his girl, and he let her leave again.

He was just so mad he didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to open up to her again and be left alone and confused. She was his best friend, his worst enemy, she was everything he wasn't. Without her around life just didn't matter anymore. He wanted to know why she had left him, but he was also afraid of the answer.

What could have been so bad they couldn't face it together? They had always faced everything together even when they couldn't stand each other.

_"You are an asshole you know that?"_

_"And you're a bitch, but who's keeping track?"_

_Letty rolled her eyes and stormed past him. If she was being honest she didn't even know what started yet another fight with him. It had been almost two weeks of consistent fighting and she was getting sick of it. She walked down the road to her house, and walked up the stairs. She didn't hear anything. Which was strange. _

_Someone was always coming or going in this house. Her fathers snores would be ringing through the house, if he wasn't down stairs drinking away. She sighed as she knocked on the door, _

_"Dad?"_

_Nothing. She sighed as she slowly opened the door. _

_"Dad?"_

_She was finally in the room, and when she saw him, he didn't look right. She walked over to him and he wasn't breathing. She started shaking her father, _

_"Wake up. Dad."_

_Letty reached for the phone and called 911, It was only a few minutes later that the sirens, and the foot steps on the stairs coming up. She looked over and the paramedics looked at her, _

_"What happened?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I came home and found him like this"_

_"Is he on any kind of medication?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I don't know about that, but hes an alcoholic and a drug addict"_

_The paramedics looked at each other, and nodded. They started listening to his heart,_

_"We have to get him to the hospital"_

_Letty moved out of the way, and whispered, _

_"Please help him"_

_They had finally moved him to the ambulance and Letty was climbing in to the back when she noticed everyone coming out of the Torreto house. She couldn't even look at them. It was ten minutes later and they had left her in the waiting room. _

_She sat on the couch and pulled her legs to her chest. She felt him enter the room. She turned her head and looked at him as her cheek rested on her knee. He gave her a small smiled and she whispered, _

_"You're not an asshole … most of the time"_

_He laughed and walked to sit beside her, he kissed her hair as he whispered, _

_"You're not a bitch … most of the time"_

_She nodded as she tucked herself in to her chest. He rubbed her back, _

_"Its going to be alright"_

_She shook her head, _

_"Dom"_

_He hummed, _

_"What is it?"_

_"Is it horrible, that all I keep thinking is that if he dies itll be easier"_

_She looked up at him and he smiled_

_"No, he's never been there for you"_

_She nodded, as he kissed her forehead. The doctor walked in and gave her a sympathy smile, she knew what was coming; he over dosed and there was nothing they could do. The doctor left and Dom held her. She started crying, even after everything he had done, he was her dad and he was gone. _

_She felt like if she had gone home instead of fighting with Dom she could have saved him. It was her fault, she was being stupid and let it happen. She could have gotten him more help, she could have fixed him. She could have gotten her dad back was all she was thinking._

_"No you couldn't have"_

_Letty turned and looked at Dom as he was driving back to the house. _

_"What?"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Let, you couldn't have gotten him help, he didn't want it. You did everything you could for him."_

_"Reading my mind again?"_

_He shook his head, _

_"You mumbled it, and I'm good listener"_

_She rolled her eyes, _

_"Yeah you're the best"_

_Dom rolled his eyes, _

_"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"_

_She smiled as they got out of the car. Dom went to her side and put an arm around her as they walked in to the house. Everyone was sitting there just waiting. She shrugged a bit, _

_"He's gone"_

_Mia was first up and hugging her, followed by Vince and then Tony. She broke down when Tony hugged her. He was her father, he was the man she needed in her life. The night was quiet, Letty spent most of it, laying on Dom's side as they watched old reruns of 'Pawn Stars'. _

_"Don't leave me like he did okay?"_

_Dom looked down and smiled, _

_"I will never leave you"_

_She smiled and nodded as he kissed her hair. _

Dom walked down the stairs,

"Let?"

She didn't respond so he walked outside to the garage where she was staring at her old car sitting on blocks. He smiled leaning against the door,

"Could never fix it without you"

She jumped and turned around crossing her arms against her chest, nodding. Dom sighed,

"I don't hate you. I'm just … mad and confused"

She nodded,

"I know, I just left with nothing. It was my fault Dom, and you have very right to be pissed at me"

He nodded,

"I am"

She laughed and shook her head, as he smiled,

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want too. It's still your house."

She smiled,

"Thanks Dom, I appreciate it"

He nodded,

"But if you're planning on staying, you know the rule. You work with us"

She nodded,

"I know. I'm not staying for long"

He smiled,

"Well I think we need to talk, but I have plans…"

She smiled,

"With Brian I know. Go, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Dom, you know just as well as I do I can take care of myself. Go do whatever you have to do."

"Okay, money is still in the coffee tin. Order something to eat, Mia doesn't shop until tomorrow. So unless you want moldy cheese and stale bread…"

Letty smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks Dom"

He nodded and started walking out of the garage. Letty sighed, she couldn't leave it like that. God she had to make sure he knew he was still it for her, she ran after him and called,

"Hey, Dom"

He turned and raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah?"

"You okay if I work on this wreck? Might be good to feel the old me come out"

He smiled,

"Go for it, you loved that thing more then I did."

"Not the only thing I love"

Dom smiled and waved a bit as he walked back in to the house to get ready.

* * *

**Thank you for all reading and reviewing makes my day.**

**Reviews are amazinnng, i'll be bored at work so hit it up with as many as possible. You'll know how her car got wrecked in the next few chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

Letty smiled as she ran a hand over her car. This car held so many memories. It held a memory of getting her prized driver license, her first kiss with Dom. The first time she got so drunk and Tony had to drive her home, even after she threw up on his shoes.

But the memory she hated most happened two days before she left,

_"I'm just going to go out for a few hours"_

_Dom smiled as he leaned against the headboard shirtless, _

_"Just come back to bed"_

_Letty smiled as she turned to him as she slipped her bra on behind her back, _

_"If I come back to bed, I will never get out of here"_

_Dom shrugged and smirked, _

_"So"_

_Letty laughed as she walked back over and straddled him. Dom put his hands on her hips and rubbed them, _

_"Last night"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Was … amazing"_

_He nodded, _

_"I am ridiculously happy"_

_Letty kissed him, _

_"Me too"_

_She smiled, _

_"I have to go"_

_He shook his head, _

_"No you don''t"'_

_She nodded, _

_"Your sister needs me"_

_Dom pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, _

_"I think she'll be fine"_

_"I told her I would help her pick out a prom dress"_

_"Not like you went to prom, how much help would you be?"_

_"I am still a girl, or did you forget?"_

_Dom smirked and ran his hand to her inner thigh, Letty closed her eyes, still sensitive from last night. She could feel Dom grow under her, and moaned in his ear. She pushed back on his chest, _

_"Stop"_

_Dom shook his head as he went back to her neck. She breathed out, _

_"Dom"_

_He sighed as he pulled away, and put his hands up, _

_"Fine go"_

_She smiled and put both her hands on his checks and kissed him. She pulled back and put her forehead to his, _

_"Don't be mad."_

_Dom didn't say anything but looked up. Letty laughed as she got up, bending down to pick up her shirt, turning back,_

_"Can we talk when I get home?"_

_Dom raised an eyebrow, _

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

_Letty smiled and kissed his cheek, _

_"Just have to run something by you"_

_Letty walked down the stairs grabbing her keys off the counter, walking outside as the boys walked in, _

_"Are you just getting home?"_

_Vince nodded, _

_"You two were a tad loud last night"_

_Leon and Jesse laughed as she gave them the finger as she slide in to her car. The boys walked inside and Letty back out of the driveway, going to meet Mia at the little shop downtown. As she parked and walked in to the shop, Mia smiled, _

_"Took you long enough."_

_Letty sighed as she looked around at the frills, and sparkle. Mia smiled and grabbed her arm, _

_"You don't need to try anything on"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Alright"_

_Mia basically skipped to the other room, as Letty sat on the couch, in front of the pedicel. They sat in the shop for hours. Until Mia found the perfect, dark purple dress that hit just above the knee. It had just enough sparkles to make her happy but not enough that she was a disco ball. _

_Letty was driving back to the house when someone behind her slammed into the back of her car, sending her in to the middle of an intersection hitting the car infront of her, and then a car hit her from the passenger side. _

_Letty couldn't move out of the car the steering wheel had moved down hitting lower stomach , she jumped when the firefighter tapped on her window, _

_"Mam"_

_She moved her head, and he smiled, _

_"You alright?"_

_She nodded, as he opened the door. He smiled, but as he looked down he noticed blood on her jeans. He smiled, _

_"Probably nothing, lets get you to the hospital. Get you to the hospital"_

_She nodded, _

_"Okay"_

_She was in shock. She had never been an accident she hadn't seen coming. She just wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about Dom, every fiber of her being was his. She couldn't understand how she could be so happy, she was even happy watching Mia try dress after dress on. _

_She knew this was the life she wanted and she couldn't ever be happier then she was at this moment. She didn't remember getting to the hospital, or in the hospital room. But when she woke up she saw Dom sitting at the side of the bed holding her hand, _

_"Hey"_

_Her voice was hoarse and Dom looked up like he had been crying. Her smile fell as she tried to sit up, _

_"Why are you crying?"_

_He smiled and shook his head, _

_"I thought I lost you there for a minute"_

_She smiled, _

_"I don't remember getting here"_

_"You lost a lot of blood, you passed out"_

_She nodded, _

_"I feel better"_

_He laughed, _

_"You've been out for a while, considering last nights festivities and today. You needed it"_

_She smiled, _

_"Hows the car?"_

_Dom scrunched his nose, _

_"Well talk about it later"_

_She sighed, _

_"Dom"_

_Dom shook his head, standing up and kissing her forehead, _

_"Nothing we can't fix"_

_Letty smiled, as Dom pulled away, _

_"I'm going to get the doctor"_

_She nodded, _

_"And then call everyone"_

_"I will"_

_He kissed her one more time, _

_"Stay here, trouble. No more driving"_

_She laughed a bit, _

_"Yes sir"_

_Dom left, and the doctor walked in a few moments later. _

_"Ms. Ortiz, how are you feeling?"_

_"Good, but…"_

_The doctor gave her a small smile, _

_"Ms Ortiz, I am so sorry"_

_Letty sighed and put her hands on her face, _

_"Does he know?"_

_"No mam"_

_Letty nodded, wiping the tear from her eye. _

_"it is up to you to tell him, if you want too"_

_She nodded, _

_"Okay"_

_"But Miss Ortiz, that's not all"_

_Letty looked up, as the doctor continued, _

_"You didn't just loose the baby you were carrying, but after from tests it seems like when the steering wheel hit your stomach, it caused more damage then we originally thought. It looks as if, you can never have children."_

_Lettys breath stuck in her throat as she nodded slightly biting her lip, before everyone she loved barged in to the room and she faked a smile. _

* * *

**SO there it is, the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you like it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Letty yawned as she put her tools down for the night. She walked in to house; she headed up stairs to the shower. She pulled a pair of track pants and a loose shirt from her bag. She sighed as she walked in to the familiar bathroom; it was still the dull blue color with the crocked light fixture, and fish shower curtain.

_Letty had locked herself in the bathroom as everyone was downstairs drinking and having a good time. She had been feeling awful for weeks now, and as she looked at the calendar in the shop today she realized her period was late. _

_She had snuck out at lunch and grabbed three different tests and hid them in her car. She was first out of the shop and into the house. Here she was sitting on the toilet, counting all the different fish in the curtain Mia kept calling the cutest thing she had ever seen. _

_The three minutes was pure torture, she debated just throwing every single test in to the trash and forgetting about it, she was being stupid, and she didn't want to be that girl that got pregnant without being married. That's what happened to her mom, and that turned out amazing for her. _

_But on the other hand, she worshipped the single moms that loved their children more then life. Made the best situation out of it, but there was something they didn't have. She had her family, and that's how she knew everything would be alright, either way the test went. _

_She jumped when there was a knock on the door, _

_"Babe, you alright?"_

_She shuttered a bit, _

_"Yeah, I'm"_

_Then she paused as she looked down to the test and smiled as all three came back positive, _

_"I'm perfect"_

_Dom smiled and nodded, _

_"Well then get your sexy ass out here, its Friday and we are going to party"_

_Letty grabbed all three tests and wrapped all of them in toilet paper and put them at the bottom of the bag. She jumped and laughed when Dom banged on the door. _

_"I am coming"_

_She opened the door and hugged him immediately. Dom smiled and kissed her hair. Letty smiled and as he pulled away hugged him tighter. Dom laughed and wrapped his arms around her again, _

_"You okay?"_

_She nodded, _

_"I just need a hug"_

_Dom smiled and picked her up a bit. She smiled and pulled away kissing him hard on the lips. Dom smiled, and mumbled, _

_"What has gotten in to you?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"You are just looking sexier then ever"_

_Dom smirked and moved his hands to her ass picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Letty laughed as he fell on the bed with her. Letty smiled, _

_"I love you, you know that?"_

_Dom smiled and nodded, _

_"I do and I love you a little bit more"_

_Letty smiled as he kissed and they spent the night locked in their room. _

She sighed as walked out of the shower drying off her hair. She slipped on her clothes walking out of the bathroom, walking towards her old room with Dom. She opened the door, for the second time tonight. Every time she walked in to this room it still felt like home, right where she belonged.

She sat on the bed and started opening the drawers in curiosity, she wanted to know if was the same boy she left. The boy that hid snacks in the drawers so no one else could find them, the boy that always had a beat up book from the library hidden under the snacks, the boy that was much more then a muscle head that every one saw.

But when she opened the drawer, it was the box of things she had left him. She sighed as she picked up the bracelet Dom had given on her sixteenth birthday.

_Letty had just purchased her beat up car, that Tony promised to help her fix. She was sitting in her driveway when Dom walked over and slide in to the passenger seat. _

_"So you do realize that you are supposed to put it in to gear to make it work?"_

_Letty put her hand up and rolled her eyes, _

_"I am ignoring you. Its my birthday and I am being happy"_

_He laughed, _

_"Well I just wanted to give this to you"_

_She looked over and raised an eyebrow as he passed it to her. He smiled, _

_"I hope you like it"_

_She smiled and nodded as she opened the box. Inside was a small glad bracelet with hearts as the chain. Letty turned and looked at him, _

_"Dom, come on."_

_He shook his head and took it from the box. He slipped it on her wrist as he explained, _

_"I won that race the other night. More then enough. You deserved something special for your 16__th__"_

_Letty smiled and looked him in the eyes, _

_"Thank you"_

_He nodded, leaning forward a bit putting a hand behind her neck, kissing her ever so gently. Letty was frozen. What was happening, until she felt him smile against her lips that's when she grabbed his face pulling him closer. As they pulled away breathless, Letty whispered, _

_"What the hell was that?"_

_Dom smirked his usual smile, _

_"You also needed a birthday kiss"_

_He got out of the car and winked as he hit the hood of the car, jogging back to the house. Letty sighed leaning back in to her chair, smiling like an idiot. She didn't know it then, but it was the start of something amazing. _

"You can have that back if you want it"

Letty looked over to the door where Dom was leaning against the frame. She smiled,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be in here"

He shook his head no, over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. Gently taking it from her, and clasping it on her wrist

"You're fine"

She smiled and replied,

"Thanks, I always felt weird without it"

Dom smiled and stared at her, moving to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. Letty knew the stare, he wanted her. And she would be lying if she didn't want to feel his hands on her again so she went for it, she smiled, leaning forward taking his lips in hers, she smiled when his hands went to her hips pulling her to straddle him. She moaned in his mouth, as his tongue slipped in to her mouth. He groaned when she sucked on it. His hands slipped under shirt, pulling it over her head.

**Reviews are awesome. **

**Thank you all for all the reivews from the last chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Letty pushed him on to his back and continued kissing down his neck as her hands pushed his shirt up over his head. Dom moved his hands to her back, unclasping her bra, and tossing it to the floor.

She moaned as he moved his mouth to her breast sucking on it. She sighed scratching his head,

"Dom"

He shook his head taking her lips in his again. She smiled as he flipped them over. Letty moved her hands to his belt, fumbling around to get it undone. Dom laughed and kissed her,

"Need some help?"

Letty smiled and nodded,

"It's been a long time"

Dom smiled and kissed her mumbling,

"Good"

She finally got it undone and pushed his jeans down to his ankles as he kicked them off. He moved his hands to her back, gripping her sweat pants and pulling them down as far as he could before she kicked them off, as Dom kissed her neck.

But when she felt him against her leg she moaned, she just couldn't help but move her hips against Dom's. Dom smirked against her neck,

"We have nothing but time"

She smiled and moved her lips to his shoulder, sucking on it until a mark was left. She ran her hands up his chest, to his neck pulling his lips to hers. She moved her hips again. And couldn't control himself any longer and pushed inside of her.

She gasped at the contact. Letty pulled away and put her head in his shoulder trying to muffle her moans. Dom grunted as he went in as deep as he could. Letty bit his shoulder to try not to scream. Dom slowed his pace making Letty look at him.

She touched his cheek, and smiled as they meet each other's movements. Letty kissed him gently, until she flipped them over. Going faster, putting her hands on his chest, as Dom put his hands on her hips moving them faster, until they both reached their climax. Letty collapsed on top of his chest. Dom rubbed her back, they stayed silent, until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Letty woke up sleeping on Dom's side, as his hand was placed on her ass. She sighed, in content and frustration. What had she done? She was leaving in a day, and now she had slept with him. Making it that much harder to leave him.

"If you want I'll pretend to still be asleep and you can sneak out"

Letty laughed as she looked in to his eyes,

"What did we do last night?"

He smirked,

"Do we need to have the sex talk again?"

She laughed and pushed him away,

"No, I should just go"

"Or you could stay"

Letty smiled as she got up grabbing her shirt and pants. Shaking her head,

"This shouldn't have happened"

Dom sighed getting up, pulling on a pair of underwear. He walked over and hugged her. She shook her head,

"Stop it. You need to be mad at me"

Dom smiled and kissed the top of her head,

"IF you just told me what the hell happened three years ago, we could move past it"

She shook her head,

"You need to move on from me"

"For the last three years that hasn't happened, I don't think this helped either"

"You need to go and have a life without me. Find a girl that you love, that you can have a family with, you can grow old with."

"I found that girl when I was seventeen."

Letty pushed away from him,

"I mean it, just … this was a mistake"

She was about to walk out of the room,

"God you could never trust me enough"

She turned and raised an eyebrow,

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, rubbing his head, pulling on a pair of track pants.

"Do you think I was that stupid? When you would come over and cling to me. You would have bruises everywhere. You would make these stupid excuses about running into a table, or hitting your eye off a cupboard door. That one was my favourite. You had me so convinced."

He rolled his eyes, as he started to make the bed and sit on it. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"Dom, listen"

He shook his head,

"I'm done listening to these stupid lies you tell me or don't tell me. If you want to leave, just leave. If you are just going to tell me some other lie, I don't want to hear it"

She bite her lip,

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would go do worse to him"

"You're damn straight I would have"

She shook her head,

"I could take the hits from him, I couldn't take losing you. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you, from yourself"

Dom stood up and pointed at her,

"And I was supposed to protect you from him"

Letty sighed,

"Look here I am, and I'm fine"

He shook his head,

"The fact that you think you're fine is laughable. You are anything but fine. I am anything but fine. And even after last night, you can't see the fact that I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and you still cant trust me enough to tell me what the hell I did to deserve you just leaving"

"You didn't do anything"

"Then what the hell happened? I have been playing those last couple days over and over in my head. And I can't find anything that would make you leave."

She shrugged, and he kept going,

"Do you have some scar from the accident? Because I didn't see one at all last night. Did you think I would be pissed you were in an accident? For god sake Let for once in your life just let me all the way in. I am not going anywhere."

Letty pursed her lips together, tears threatening to fall,

"Dom…"

He walked over and put his hands on her arms rubbing them up and down,

"Just let me in, whatever it is. We will work it out"

Letty was about to say something but she couldn't get it out. She shook her head,

"I can't"

Dom sighed as he dropped his hands,

"Then get out"

* * *

**I know its harsh, but itll be worth it in the end. Reviews as always are amazing. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Letty was laughing uncontrollably on the bed as Dom tickled her. _

_"Stop"_

_"Then say it"_

_He stopped tickling her a minute but she didn't say anything so he started again. Letty kicked her legs and they hit something they shouldn't have, and Dom fell over in pain, holding his crotch. _

_"Ow, for god sake Let"_

_Now she couldn't stop laughing, as she crawled over to him, _

_"I'm sorry. I told you to stop"_

_She smirked and he rolled his eyes, _

_"Well its not like a punch you in the boob"_

_She laughed even harder and laid beside him, _

_"Well thank you for that"_

_Dom looked over, the pain starting to dull, _

_"Anything for you babe"_

_Letty put her hands on her heart and smiled, _

_"You are just too good to me"_

_Dom quickly kissed her and leaned back over, closing his eyes. Letty started drawing circles on his chest. Dom opened one eye, _

_"You alright?"_

_She nodded and smiled, _

_"Yeah, I like the quiet with you"_

_Dom smiled and rubbed her back. As they laid in the bed together, they fell asleep. Letty woke up when she heard the front door slam downstairs. She looked up at Dom who was still asleep, and slipped out from his arm and downstairs. _

_She rubbed her eyes, putting her hair in a bun on top of her head. She turned on the light and saw all three boys sneaking in,_

_"Gentleman"_

_They turned and Vince whispered, _

_"Busted"_

_She laughed, _

_"How much did you three drink?"_

_They shrugged and smiled. She shook her head, _

_"Go shower, and off to bed."_

_They walked over and kissed her cheek, _

_"Goodnight, love youuu"_

_They all shouted as they walked down stairs. She laughed and shook her head, she was about to walk up the stairs when the door opened again, _

_"Mi?"_

_She looked up from her phone, _

_"Hey, you guys were asleep when I left"_

_"The boys were drunk"_

_She laughed, _

_"Yeah I saw them at the club"_

_Letty scrunched her nose, _

_"You went to the club alone?"_

_Mia smiled, _

_"Its late. We should go to bed"_

_"Amelia Torreto"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I had a date"_

_Letty smiled, Mia hadn't dated since Brian broke up with her. Letty grabbed her hand and dragged her to the couch, demanding her to stay as she went and got ice cream and two spoons. _

_Letty opened the ice cream, _

_"Spill"_

_Mia smiled and shrugged, _

_"Hes cute"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"Good start"_

_Mia smiled, taking a spoonful of ice cream. She smiled, _

_"Don't be mad"_

_Letty laughed and took the spoon back taking a bite, _

_"Alright"_

_"It was Tyler"_

_Letty chocked a bit, _

_"As in my ex?"_

_She nodded and smiled, _

_"Do you still love me?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I mean I can't say you have bad taste"_

_Mia laughed, _

_"I don't think its going to go anywhere, hes still dumber then a door knob"_

_Letty laughed and smirked, _

_"But good kisser"_

_Mia sighed into the couch, _

_"Amazing kisser"_

_The girls spent the rest of the night talking away, just being friends. With the limited time they had, they cherished the moments they could get together. _

Letty had left the bedroom even though everything in her body was telling her not too. Half way down the stairs, she heard her best friends voice,

"Dominic, you are late"

She stopped half way down the stairs as she saw the brunette walking up the stairs. Letty smiled,

"That's my fault"

Mia looked up from her phone, and smiled,

"Leticia Ortiz, as I live and breath"

Letty smiled as the two girls hugged in the middle of the stairs. Mia smiled,

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged,

"You told me I should come home"

Mia nodded, hugging her tighter. Letty laughed as she whispered,

"Can't breathe"

Mia laughed as she let go, and grabbed her hand walking down the stairs to the kitchen table, where they sat down.

"When did you get in?"

"Yesterday afternoon"

"And you and Dom…"

Letty smirked,

"I was never allowed to tell you about sex with your brother"

MIas eyes grew larger then life as she walked over and sat on Lettys lap, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"You two made up?"

She shrugged,

"Well…"

She dropped her hands,

"Well what, it has been three years too long"

Letty sighed,

"I just couldn't tell him"

Mia nodded, and kissed her forehead as she stood up.

"When you are ready to tell all of us, we will listen. And we will be here whatever it is. If you killed someone, if you lied about who you were."

Letty laughed,

"Thanks Mi. You guys go out do whatever you had to do today"

"You sure?"

She nodded,

"I'm going to catch up on some sleep"

Mia smiled,

"Okay"

Dom walked down the stairs,

"Alright, lets go Mia"

"Coming"

The two left the house, Dom barely looking at Letty.

Letty had a nap on the couch until almost five in the afternoon, she decided she need a trip to the beach. As she walked to the small beach just a couple blocks from the house, she passed the garage and the shop where she grew up and learned who she was.

She walked on to the warm sand, from the setting afternoon sun. She missed the beach, she missed the salty air, sitting on the sand made her feel peaceful. She hadn't realized how late she was out until Dom walked up beside her,

"Everyone is worried about you"

Letty jumped out of her thoughts and looked up,

"Why?"

"Um its like eight at night, and no one has seen you since this morning"

She shrugged,

"And they sent you"

"Everyone is looking, but it still seems like I am the only one that can find you"

She smiled and nodded looking back to the ocean. She patted the sand beside her, and Dom sighed sitting down. She just whispered,

"If I tell you, everything changes"

"Everything already has changed"

She nodded and bit her lip,

"The night of the accident I was pregnant"

It was barely a whisper and she didn't think he had heard her. But when she looked over the anger in his face told her she did.

* * *

**Reviews are always amazing. I'll try to get a few more out this weekend, but then I start school next week, so I wont have as much time. **


	15. Chapter 15

Letty licked her lips looking at him. The silence was deafening. She sighed,

"Please talk to me"

He looked over at him,

"What do you want me to say?"

She shrugged,

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

He shrugged,

"I am pretty sure, you had an adoration, or you're hiding our child from me"

Letty's eyes widened,

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, getting up wiping the sand off his jeans. Letty sighed, she knew he was in shock, and he was just being mean. She stood up, wrapping her sweater around herself as she walked to the waters edge to stand beside him. She bit her lip and looked at him, before she could say anything he told her,

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for"

She nodded a bit,

"Well to be honest, I am kind of happy you're finally pissed"

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. He was sad, mad, pissed, confused. He was really confused, they had always wanted a family together. That's what they dreamed of, why would she never tell him. He needed to know, but he was afraid to know.

He smiled when she connected her hand to his as it dangled around her shoulder. Her touch was calming, and he hadn't had it for three years. He needed it, she finally whispered,

"Do you want to know?"

He shook his head,

"No, not right now"

She nodded, as he kissed her hair. They stood there in silence, both trying to figure out what to say. Letty wiped the tear that was falling, she had pushed this story so far from her mind for the last three years, she didn't know how to even tell it now. Dom noticed and in a swift moment grabbed her and hugged her to his chest.

He knew she didn't want to hide this. He saw it in her face, this was killing her as much as it was killing him. Letty shook her head,

"Stop"

She pushed him away,

"Be mean to me"

"No"

She smiled,

"Please"

He shook his head,

"You taught me how not to be an ass for years. I can't just go back"

"After seven years you decided to listen to me?"

He shrugged,

"Come on, lets go home."

She nodded a bit as she took his hand. She was being selfish, she knew the minute he knew everything he would be gone. She wanted every touch, every kiss she could get before it was all reined. As they got in his car, they stayed silent.

As they walked in to the house, it was quiet. They walked up the stairs, Letty going as slowly as she could. When they finally made it to Dom's room, Dom passed her a shirt and she smiled going in to the bathroom to change,

"No need to be modest"

Letty rolled her eyes as she closed the door. She looked herself in the mirror,

"You can do this. Now or never"

She took in a deep breath and splashed her face with water. She walked outside the room and smiled as Dom sat on the bed, looking at her,

"If you don't want to know, I wont tell you"

He patted the bed,

"I need to know Let"

She nodded,

"A couple weeks before the accident, I was feeling really off. So I went to the drug store, and got some tests. And they were positive."

She smiled at the memory and Dom rubbed her knee.

"I was going to tell you the night of the accident. I had everything planned, I had a shirt that said, number one dad. I found a car themed nursery set."

Tears falling down her face, but Dom wiped her tear,

"It's okay Let, take your time"

She nodded,

"But that night, the steering wheel hit me really hard. I lost the baby"

Dom closed his eyes and Letty tried to contained the tears. Dom was feeling the same emotion but was holding it in as much as he could. He grabbed Letty's hips and pulled her to his chest and hugged her. Letty sighed in to the embrace, and Dom asked her,

"Let, why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"That's not everything"

She pulled back a bit and shaking her head. Dom grabbed her cheeks,

"Listen to me. Whatever it is"

"They didn't just tell I lost the baby. They told me, that there was to much damage to ever have another child"

Dom's eyes grew wide, and he whispered,

"What?"

Letty couldn't speak, her mouth was open but nothing would come out.

"I am so sorry"

Dom was in shock, it was falling in to place. She didn't want to disappoint him. The comments she was making about finding another girl that could give him a family. He hugged her again tighter this time. Kissing her hair as her head rested in his shoulder.

He was rubbing her back, they gently slide down the head rest, to a laying position on the bed. The room was quiet, Letty didn't know what to say anymore. She didn't know what to do. She was drifting in to sleep, and she knew Dom was too.

He barely whispered,

"I love you"

Letty was suddenly awake again. Her tears falling, and she couldn't stop them. How could he still love her? She couldn't give him the one thing he wanted the most in life. She stayed wrapped in to him, for a few more hours before she untangled herself, getting up and placing a kiss on his forehead. She walked downstairs grabbing a pair of sweats from her bag, slipping them on.

She grabbed the bag and walked outside the house she called home. She called a taxi, and went to the airport, going back to New York was her only option. She was not going to hold him back any longer.

She convinced herself that he would be better off without her. He knew why she left, and now he would know to start looking else wear for someone that could give her a family.

She stepped in to her apartment, and she felt more alone then she had in three years.

* * *

**Reviews are always amazing to read. Its going to be ending soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

Dom woke up, and turned to look beside him but the bed was empty. He rubbed his face and called,

"Let?"

NO answer. He sighed, sat up. He look at the night stand where he saw a letter. He took it and opened it,

_Dom, _

_I saw the sadness in your eyes when I told you last night, and I don't want to be that sadness anymore. I want you to go find a girl, a girl that you can make beautiful children with. _

_I want you to find a girl that can love you the way you deserve. I want you to have eight kids and twenty grand kids. I want you to be happy. _

_I loved you since I can remember. I love you so much, I can't see you put your life on hold for me. I want you to be a dad. You will be an amazing father. _

_All my Love, _

_Letty_

Dom crumpled the paper throwing it across the room. He had just gotten his girl back and now she was gone. Disappeared to who knew where. He pulled on a pair of jeans walking downstairs. Vince and Mia were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and talking about the last couple days.

Mia looked up and smiled,

"Coffee is on the counter"

Dom nodded walking to the kitchen and grabbing a mug. He walked back in to the living room, sitting in the chair. Vince scrunched his eyebrows,

"Where's Let?"

Dom shrugged, taking a drink closing his eyes. Mia looked at Vince, and he shrugged.

"Dom"

He opened his eyes and put his cup on the table, burying his face in his hands. He barely whispered,

"She left me again"

"We'll go get her"

Dom looked at his younger sister, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think if I knew where she's been all these years I would have gone before."

She nodded,

"Sorry"

Vince sighed and ran a head over her face.

"498 Getsburg Way. Apartment 89. New York"

Dom and Mia looked up so fast, their necks cracked. Dom spoke first,

"What the hell is that?"

Vince closed his eyes and bit his lip,

"Her address"

"And how the hell do you know it?"

He shrugged,

"She called me a couple weeks after she left. Ever since then I've kept in contact"

Dom got up so fast and grabbed him by the shirt Mia didn't even see it happen. But she stood up and tried to break them apart. Neither of them listening to her,

"You knew where she was this whole time, and didn't tell me?"

It was basically a growl. And Vince tried to push him off,

"I was making sure she was okay"

"And I could have been that person"

"She didn't want to talk to anyone"

"But you"

Vince finally pushed him off,

"I was respecting her decisions. I was doing it for both of you. She wanted to know about you, and I was making sure she was safe. I was making sure everything was okay."

Dom looked at him and shook his head,

"You should have told me"

"I had an obligation to her"

"You also have one to me"

Dom stormed past him back up to his room. His mind was racing; he best friend knew where his girl was all this time. He could have went and gotten her three years ago. He grabbed a suitcase from the closet and packed things quickly.

Mia walked up, lightly knocking on the door,

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Mia licked her lips and sighed,

"Dom…"

He turned and shook his head, grabbing the bag. He kissed her head as he walked by,

"I let her go once, I am not doing it again"

Mia smiled and nodded,

"You don't want to lose your best friend in the process. He was doing it for you. Protecting her when you couldn't"

Dom shook his head,

"He should have told me"

"Hes the reason she came back. He brought her home"

Dom turned and looked at her and she nodded. He smiled, as he walked down the stairs Vince was waiting,

"Dom I don't want you to …"

Dom hugged him and Vince laughed,

"Please don't crush me to death"

Dom laughed and pulled back,

"I'm going to get her, and its because of you"

"Go get her"

Dom pulled back and smiled. He got in his car, racing to the airport, getting whatever flight he could that got him to her the fastest. As he landed, he jumped in a cab, the nervous making his leg jump up and down.

"Sir, we're here"

Dom looked up and smiled,

"Oh, right. Thanks"

He handed the cab driver the fare and got out grabbing his suitcase. He walked up the stairs and was about to buzz her apartment, but then he realized she might not let him in. So he decided to wait.

He had been out there for at least an hour before someone was leaving, and he snuck in to the building, going to the elevator, hitting the button, and counting the eight dings as it made its way up.

As he rounded the corner to see the crocked numbers on the door, '89'. He sighed, and softly knocked on the door. No answer. He decided to wait, he sat down and placed his back on the door.

He figured she either had to open it, or come home. Dom was playing stupid games on his phone when he heard it, her voice, her laugh. He looked up as she rounded the corner. He meet her eyes and they grew wide.

Dom stood up and smiled. The guy stopping as Letty froze in her place. He touched her shoulder and Dom wanted to rip it off. Letty shook her head,

"What… are you doing here?"

"You told me to find a girl that loves me the way I deserve. That's you"

She sighed, as she finally found the courage to keep walking.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nick"

He nodded as he walked passed the couple. Dom nodded his head that way.

"Married. Two kids. Don't even"

Dom sighed,

"I came to bring you home"

"I am home. Go back to LA"

He shook his head,

"Not without you with me"

She rolled her eyes putting her key in the door. She sighed when Dom put a hand on her hip,

"Let"

She shook her head,

"I have said everything I need too. Just go home"

"First I need to tell you things"

Letty turned her back on to the door. She barely whispered,

"What else is there to say?"

"That if you cant have kids, I don't want to have kids. I want them with you. That was the dream, my dream was our family not just any family. I could go out find a girl, but she wouldn't be you and she wouldn't give me the family I dreamed of. You are the girl, I want kids or no kids. SO you are going to let me in to this apartment, show me your life here and tomorrow or the next day we go home and start living the life we were supposed to have"

Letty bit her lip as a tear ran down her cheek. She shook her head,

"Dom…"

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek,

"We will figure it out, we always do. But to figure it out I need you to come home. And stop running out."

Letty smiled and kissed him, grabbing his face in her hands pulling him closer. Dom grabbed her hips as she crashed in to him. Dom pulled away,

"You know how to make me feel like a cheap date"

Letty laughed,

"How did you find me?"

"Vince told me"

She smiled,

"I'm glad you came for me"

Dom smirked,

"I would always come for you"

Letty smiled, a gleam coming in her eye,

"So what do you say you, you take me home?"

Dom nodded,

"I would love too, but only if you take this"

He held his hand out and she smiled.

* * *

**Longer one, I think the next one will be the last. Sorry for the late upload. **


	17. Chapter 17

Letty smiled as she took the ring from his finger as he leaned against the doorframe watching her smile at the same, sliver ring with that single diamond shining in the light.

"Where'd you get this?"

Dom smirked,

"I told you I would keep it safe"

"After I told you to fuck off"

Dom smirked,

"That was a hurdle in the proposal"

Letty laughed and grabbing his shirt and kissing him. The memory flooding back;

_Letty walked out of the school, fuming from the day. She had failed the test she studied for all night, all the sluts were in full bloom and she slipped and fell on her face. Dom was leaning against his car as she walked by, not even paying attention, _

_"Hey good looking"_

_Letty stopped and turned around, and smiled a bit. _

_"I thought you had to work late?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"The twenty texts and eight angry phone calls form you today made me think you needed me more"_

_She smiled, _

_"I'll be fine, go back to work."_

_Dom grabbed her books and threw them through the window to the back seat. _

_"Nope"_

_Letty laughed and hugged him. Dom kissed her head and whispered, _

_"I thought we didn't do PDA at school"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I don't care what they think anymore"_

_Dom smiled, and rubbed her back. Letty smiled and pulled back, _

_"Let's go for a drive"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"Where too?"_

_"Anywhere but here"_

_Dom nodded as they got in the car and he drove to no where. They must have driven for hours before stopping at a pier. Letty smiled getting out of the car wrapping her sweater closer to her as they walked to the end in the cold air. Dom put his arm around her shoulders as they leaned over the old wood barriers. _

_She smiled, _

_"You're pretty specular you know that?"_

_He nodded, _

_"Oh I know"_

_"And modest"_

_He laughed and shrugged kissing her temple. She sighed, _

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_He nodded, and looked at her, _

_"Course"_

_She turned and put her back against the wood and Dom moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her and smiled. _

_"So I graduate in what? Three months"_

_He nodded, _

_"Yeah…"_

_She shrugged, _

_"Then what happens?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She sighed, putting a hand on his chest, _

_"Does this continue? Do you get sick of me because I'm always around? Is this some high school puppy dog thing?"_

_"What has gotten in to you?"_

_She bit her lip and shrugged, _

_"I don't know"_

_Dom smiled and kissed, Letty smiled at the contact and grabbing his shirt a little tighter. Dom smirked pulling away, _

_"I think that answers your questions. You are mine that's never changing, you have always been around and I love you."_

_She smiled, and whispered_

_"Good answer"_

_He smiled and nodded, _

_"Now can I ask you something?"_

_She nodded, and smiled as he dug in his pocket. _

_"Did have to right it down sailor?"_

_He shook his head and pulled out a small diamond ring and Letty stopped smiling and looked at him, _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm asking you a question"_

_She shook her head, _

_"Dom"_

_"Marry me"_

_She pushed past him, muttering,_

_"fuck off"_

_Dom stopped smiling, _

_"What?"_

_"We're barely adults and you want to get married?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I guess I didn't really think it through"_

_"I would say so"_

_He laughed and shook his head, _

_"Will you please just imagine for once that you can be happy?"_

_"I am happy"_

_Dom walked over and put his hands on her hips, _

_"Then lets keep being happy"_

_She shook her head putting a hand his cheek, _

_"I love you, and I am so happy. But I'm not ready."_

_He nodded and looked down, Letty scratched his cheek and he looked up, _

_"Someday"_

_"I'll keep it safe until then"_

Dom smiled as he pulled away,

"You are coming home"

She nodded,

"I know I am"

Dom grabbed her hand putting the ring on.

"With this on"

She smiled and nodded,

"Never coming off again"

He smiled,

"You have to stop leaving me"

"I know, but you keep running after me"

"Always will"

She smiled,

"I love you"

Dom sighed,

"You have no idea how good that feels to hear you say that?"

"Probably the same as saying it"

Dom smiled and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and pulled away putting her forehead to his,

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and gave her a questioning look.

"You can't have the family you have always wanted"

"Want to bet?"

She laughed,

"What you have super sperm?"

He shrugged,

"Theres more then one way to have a family"

She smiled,

"Last chance to back out"

He shook her head,

"Never, leaving you again"

"Ditto"

Dom smiled and kissed her as they stumbled in to the apartment and Dom slamming the door closed with his foot. The next morning, Dom woke up with Letty sitting on the bed in his shirt staring at the ring on her finger, he rubbed his face,

"Its nice waking up to you again"

Letty looked over and smiled,

"Feels just like home"

He nodded closing his eyes again as Letty moved to straddle him,

"Dom"

He hummed,

"I'm sorry"

He opened his eyes rubbing her thighs,

"About what?"

"Leaving"

Dom sat up a bit as they re shifted as Letty sat on his lap,

"Let"

She shook her head,

"I need to get this out"

He nodded,

"Okay"

"Leaving was the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. I know you would have stood by me. But I was afraid of stealing your life away from you I wanted to just give you a chance of a family. I am so sorry. But I need to warn you"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"I am never leaving your side again, we have so much time to make up"

Dom smiled, and kissed her. She smiled and pulled back and whispered,

"Take me home"

Dom smiled,

"I can do that"

* * *

**Short and sweet. Maybe a sequel we shall see. Sorry its been so long. **

**Am I the only one noticing no one is updating like we used too? **

** I'll try to be better. **

**Thank you all for reading and all the reviews I read everyone and they all make me happy. **


End file.
